


Sizzle

by glacis



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August ain't the only thing that's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizzle

_Sizzle by Sue Castle_. 

August.

Dog days.

And no damned air conditioning.

Ray Vecchio was a tough guy. He'd proven it to everyone around him as often as he could in as many different ways as he could. But there were just some things that brought even a tough guy to his knees.

Benny was, of course, oblivious. The Mountie waited, patiently sitting at attention next to his desk, for his shift to end. His creamy features shone with perspiration and a flush mounted from his throat along that square jaw up those sculptured cheekbones to highlight those dazzling cerulean eyes ...

Vecchio gulped. You'd think after two years it'd be easier. Not easy, but at least easier. He sighed, large dark eyes going liquid at the thought of what he'd like to be doing at that moment, instead of idiot paperwork on a fucking scumbag of a murderer who should have gone down years ago but kept slipping through the cracks in the justice system, thanks to the way the legal profession interpreted it. He'd like to be chasing that single bead of sweat that had the balls to slide down that perfect curve of cheek, chase it with his tongue, he could almost feel it sizzling on the tip of his tongue, follow the trail as it led to the point of Benny's jawbone, down that neck to--

"Ray?" There was a mixture of disbelief, confusion and something undefinable in Constable Fraser's question. Ray tore his eyes from the neckline of his friend's bright red serge jacket and nearly gave himself whiplash trying to pretend he had been staring at the file in front of him.

"Yeah, Benny, what? Can't ya see I'm busy here? Not all of us spit out reports like we got a computer embedded in our brains, ya know." Maybe if he babbled long enough Benny'd forget what he'd meant to ask. It usually worked.

"What is the matter, Ray?"

Then again, maybe not.

"Whassamatter with what?"

He didn't quite believe it when a strong, square hand appeared in front of his face, then cupped his jaw and gently but inexorably turned his head until he was forced to meet determined blue eyes. Pure shock kept him immobile. He couldn't believe Fraser was touching him like this ... at the precinct! The two men stayed frozen in place for what felt like an eternity before an incredulous throat-clearing behind them broke whatever spell had been binding them.

"You okay, boys?" Elaine sounded like she was stifling a laugh. Fraser dropped Ray's jaw, but he could have sworn he felt the fingertips linger as they trailed away. The detective had to swallow, twice, before mustering his usual sarcastic comeback.

"Yeah, sure, he was just checking my mandibles for TMJ. It's a Mountie thing. You got that report I needed yet, Elaine? I sorta need the info if I'm ever going to be able to close this thing and get it out of my hair."

Elaine shot him a patented 'what hair?' look before handing him the sheets he needed. She gave Fraser another searching stare before returning to her computer desk, but the Mountie didn't notice. Ray determinedly scanned the statistics, trying not to blow it, waiting to see what Benny would do next.

Ben, damn his eyes, didn't say a word, just stared at him in that faraway kind of way he had when he was about to launch into another Inuit story. Ray's chest was beginning to feel tight, like he was having problems breathing, when Fraser's eyes suddenly refocussed sharply on him. He watched as the broad, red and leather and brass adorned chest rose in a deep breath, then tossed the papers down in frustration and slammed the file closed. No way on earth was he gonna get anything done today, not with Benny sitting there, breathing, for gods' sakes, distracting him. It was close enough to quitting time. He had to get the Mountie home, then maybe he could take his mind off his frustrations some other way. Maybe shoot some hoops. Watch some television.

Yank off to a particularly vivid daydream he only pulled out on days like this, days when the heat made his best friend shimmer and reminded him that he couldn't have him the way that he wanted him. Except, for a little bit, in a fantasy daydream.

"C'mon, Benny, time to go home." He reached out to forestall Fraser as he automatically picked the file up to straighten the contents. "Leave it." His tone was rougher than he intended but he couldn't seem to control it. "God, you are so anal sometimes!"

Fraser flinched just a little, and Ray felt momentary chagrin for being unnecessarily cruel to his friend. Then mental images coupling 'Benny' and 'anal' started to present themselves in vivid detail, and he shrugged violently into his jacket and swung out the door, leaving it to Fraser to follow or not.

The Constable did, with a thoughtful expression on his face and an decided gleam in his eyes.

The drive home was an unusually silent one. Ray thought it would take at least four years. Fraser stared out the side window, apparently lost in thought. When they pulled to a stop outside the building, the cop turned to his friend with a deep sigh and a false smile.

"Here ya go, Benny. Rat trap, sweet rat trap."

Ben looked at him for a moment as if he'd lost his mind, then shook his head slightly as if it wasn't important. With stern resolve in the set of his shoulders, he swivelled in his seat to face Vecchio.

"Please come upstairs with me, Ray. I need to ... show you something."

This was not what he'd expected to hear. "Huh?" Not that visiting his friend's apartment, if you could call it that, was so unusual, but right at the moment he had an erection that he had to, er, see to. Badly. And staring into Fraser's handsome, determined face, while a hell of a lot of fun, wasn't helping the problem. If anything it was making it worse. "I mean, I'd love to, Frasier, but I, uhm, I got these plans that I can't really get out of--"

That strong, square hand did it to him again. One long finger pressed lightly across his moving lips, scattering his thoughts and tempting him almost beyond reason to open them a little further and suck it in, taste it, wrap his tongue around it like he wanted to wrap his tongue around ... other things. Only the strong conviction that Benton Fraser, RCMP, would faint from shock if he did kept his lips from following through on that temptation.

"Please."

That did it. Vecchio yanked the key from the ignition, for once uncaring of possible damage to his precious Riv. He had to get out of that car. Too close. Too, too close to forgetting, saying to hell with it and just giving in and grabbing him and kissing him senseless. Right there in front of God and the winos. He lurched from his seat and closed the door, leaning against it and drawing in a deep breath. He missed the half nervous, half concerned stare his friend shot him before leading the way into the building.

Knowing there was no lock to stop him, Ray bounded into the room ahead of the Mountie. Normally he wouldn't be quite so rude -- his mother would have had a fit -- but he was wired, and turned on, and anxious to get out of there to do something about it. "So, Benny, what is it you needed to sh-"

Before he got the chance to complete the sentence his mind registered the wolf bounding off the bed to sit under the table, the sound of the door slamming decisively behind him, two hands clasping his upper arms like vises and turning him around and a hot, firm, surprisingly soft mouth descending on his. His head was swimming from lack of oxygen and sheer, unadulterated shock by the time the all too brief kiss ended.

Ben stood there, holding Ray precisely sixteen centimeters away from his chest, watching him closely for signs of an impending blackout or, conversely, an incoming fist. Ray gulped a few times, manfully ignored the erection now nearly bursting from the front of his slacks, thanked God he preferred baggy suits, and considered his options. His best friend stared back at him with a completely unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why'd-" his voice caught, and he cleared his throat roughly before starting again. "Why'd ya do a thing like that for, Frasier?" Tried to sound tough, insulted, angry. It came out plaintive.

"Because I needed to do it, Ray. And given certain indications, I believed my advances would not be unwelcome." Ben's voice was sure, but his watchful eyes still gave nothing away.

"Oh yeah?" Now Ray was getting pissed. He'd been so careful, and now this big galoot was telling him he'd been giving off signals? He didn't THINK so. "Like what 'indications' did you think you saw, huh? And what do ya mean you 'needed' to? " He was leaning forward unconsciously at this point, and he felt as much as heard Fraser's indrawn breath.

"Given your particular background and current circumstances, your upbringing as a Catholic male of strong Italian heritage currently employed as an officer of the law in a traditionally very masculine arena, I refrained from acting on my attraction to you, Ray. I feared it would be unwelcome and didn't wish to risk our friendship by offending you." As Fraser spoke his body posture gradually softened, curving his arms, shoulders and upper body until he was nearly surrounding Ray. The detective was still in his face, which helped the process considerably. "Then, today in the squadroom, you were watching me with a particular intensity that even I couldn't misinterpret." The wry, self directed humor drew an answering half smile from Ray before he remembered he was pissed, and opened his mouth to continue the argument. Before he could, Fraser slipped one broad palm against his ass and pushed their groins together firmly. The feel of an unmistakable erection pushing into his own put the words right out of his head. Standing there with his mouth hanging open, his hard-on pushing of its own accord into Ben's, he listened in disbelief as the other man continued. "The final and most telling evidence was the not inconsiderable erection you were sporting when you rose to head from the room. I knew it wasn't Elaine who precipitated that state of arousal." The Mountie's voice was growing quite ragged now as his own hips were moving in an instinctive counter rhythm to Ray's short, sharp thrusts against him. By the time he finished explaining his deductive reasoning he had slid his other hand around Ray's torso to come to rest between his shoulder blades.

The hand on Ray's ass and the other on his back were pinning him nicely to the larger man's frame. Vecchio wasn't sure what else to do with his hands, so he gave up the fight and simply let them do what they had been wanting to do for ages ... explore.

The Stetson was the first to go. It landed somewhere on the table. The belts with the buckles that were digging into his abdomen were next, and he became aware that the thrusting had to be interrupted if they were ever going to get naked together. And they HAD to get naked together. Now. With considerable effort, he managed to wedge a scant inch between their bodies. Fraser resisted for a moment, then pulled back to look at him, trepidation in his face. He hurried to reassure him.

"It's okay, Benny. Hell, it's a lot more than okay, but we're both a little overdressed for this party, ya know what I mean?"

Fraser allowed his hands to drop, then his lips curled in a wicked smile. Ray stared in fascination at the utterly alien expression on his friend's face, then lost his breath and his concentration as Ben began to tug his tunic apart. He was stripping for Ray, and the cop was entranced. As each accoutrement was slowly stripped away and laid gently on the counter, his eyes got wider. By the time the Mountie was slipping his suspenders off his wide shoulders his eyes had nearly swallowed his face. When Fraser eased his zipper down on his form fitting pants, Ray had to actually shut his eyes for a moment, for fear that he would literally drool. The soft sound of material puddling on the floor caused them to pop open again. Benny stood gloriously nude in front of him, penis so hard it curved out and shook with each breath the Mountie took. Ray nearly came right there. Fraser arched one eyebrow at him.

"Am I the only one at this particular 'party', Ray?"

Hell, no! Vecchio meant to say, but all that came out was a garbled moan. He had himself undressed in moments, not giving a damn if he tore his silk shirt, ignoring the fact that the fine linen suit he just threw on the floor cost a month's salary. Pre-cum was already leaking down practically onto his thighs and if he didn't take what was offered right NOW it might very well be taken away, and he'd just curl up and die if that happened. Ray nearly tripped over his own shoes kicking them off and crossing the floor to press Benny up against the counter with his body. His arms circled the solid waist, roaming freely, delighting in the soft skin and tensile muscle. His open mouth met Fraser's hungrily, lips working to meld him as closely as he could to himself. His tongue slid between Ben's lips, testing the smoothness of his palate, the sharp ridge of his teeth, the strength of his tongue gliding against his own. Ben wasn't idle, either. His hands were smoothing the long muscles up and down Ray's back, pausing at last to cup the slender buttocks and knead them firmly.

Ray finally broke the kiss long enough for them both to gasp for breath. Leaning his chin on Fraser's shoulder he breathed, "Some things my family and my church don't need to know, Benny. Who I love and how I love 'em is one of them." He punctuated the sentence by sliding one hand down the other man's torso and encircling his straining penis with it. Milking it slightly, drawing a quivering moan from Fraser, he reached over and began to nibble slightly on the creamy cord running alongside the Mountie's neck. "You DO have a bed, ya know."

Fraser gasped at the sibilant whisper in his ear, and wasted no further time. Pushing Ray forward with his body, he concentrated on not being distracted by the slide of bare skin on skin until he had walked them both to his low bed. The edge caught Ray at the tops of his calves and he tumbled backward, pulling the larger man down on top of him. Benton caught himself before he could actually land on Ray, cushioning his fall with his arms but unable to stop his pelvis and legs from tangling with those beneath him. Hearing a strangled whimper and feeling an uncontrolled thrust of Ray's erection grinding into his own, he decided to just go with the flow of the action and see what happened next. He didn't have to wait long.

Ray rolled over, carrying Benny with him and barely staying on the bed, then began to trial wet, hot kisses from the point of Ben's shoulder across his collarbone down to a nipple, nibbling and sucking as he went. He paused to suckle for a moment on the hard nub, delighting in the steady moaning his partner couldn't quite control. One broad hand lifted to cradle his skull, pressing him insistently into his chest, but that wasn't what Ray had in mind. Lifting the hand from his nape, he twined his fingers with the paler ones, and Fraser clutched at him like a lifeline. Ray continued downward, leaving a trail of moisture along the line of his ribcage and the hollow of his pelvic bone that evaporated in the heat of the unairconditioned room. When he reached his eventual target, he avoided the straining penis pushing insistently at his face and went lower still. Gently lifting the heavy sac, spreading the muscled thighs, he dove right in, running his lips along the soft skin, feeling the balls draw up under his enthusiastic tongue. He sucked one into the warmth of his mouth, carefully avoiding nipping his friend, then widened his lips further and added the other. His free hand was busily seperating the creamy ass cheeks below his chin, rubbing the sensitive perineum and circling the edges of Fraser's anus before returning to complete the circuit. The steady, strong suckling at his balls and the teasing at his asshole combined with the complete lack of attention to his straining penis were too much for Ben's normally iron control. His erection was so hard it was curving almost straight up, a strand of ejaculate glistening between the head and his stomach where it intermittently touched when it jerked in response to Ray's clever hand and mouth. His fingers tightened on Ray's other hand until he though he might break the fingers, and he found himself forming words through his moans.

"Please..." His voice sounded raspy, and nearly breaking with need. "Please, Ray ..." His tormentor didn't bother answering in words, merely sucked harder, rolling the testes in the sac from side to side with the tip of his tongue. "Oh, for God's sake, Ray, please suck my cock!"

Ray nearly lost it, then, hearing such a ribald plea from his normally stoic friend. He considered ignoring the cry, interested to see if Benny would actually come from having his balls sucked, but his own rampant erection was screaming for relief and he didn't want to be cruel. So he let the sac slip from his mouth and ran the flat of his tongue up the front of Ben's penis, tasting the pre-cum along the shaft, parting his ass cheeks firmly at the same time. When he finally arrived at the head, he pulled back and looked searchingly at his friend. Ben's head was thrown back on the pillow, the tendons in his throat, chest and shoulders showing in stark relief. His eyes had darkened to near black and were wide, dazed, unseeing. He was incredibly beautiful and so close to the edge. Ray positioned himself carefully, then plunged Fraser's entire erection into his mouth, feeling the head bump the back of his throat and concentrating on not gagging. It had been a very long time since he had deep throated anyone. At the same moment he plunged a finger deeply in Ben's ass, pressing up toward the pelvic bone, finding the bump of his prostate and pushing firmly, rotating his fingertip in time with his sucking.

Ben screamed. His entire body arched off the bed, only his shoulders and heels still making contact with the sheets. He convulsed, once, twice, again, nearly losing consciousness with the force of his climax. Ray pulled back enough to try to hold his friend down with his chest against Ben's thighs, kept the pressure steady in his ass, and swallowed as fast as he could. When the shattering orgasm finally subsided, Ray drew a shaking finger from its place in Benny's body and gave his spent cock one last, affectionate lick.

Pulling himself up Fraser's body using their still clenched hands, he had to peel his fingers apart from the Mountie's. Shaking away the pins and needles, Benny had one hell of a grip, he leaned over his partner and pushed his tongue into Ben's mouth. The taste of his own ejaculate and the warmth of the mouth on his revived the other man slightly and he took a shuddering breath before joining the kiss, sucking lightly on Ray's tongue, savoring the taste. He almost didn't notice when Ray settled between his thighs, but the rampant erection poking at his own softened penis reminded him that one of the participants hadn't gotten his satisfaction. Ray was starting to rock gently into his pelvis, content to masturbate into Benny's warmth, but Ben wanted more than that.

He spread his thighs even wider, and drew his knees up. Ray stopped, staring a question into Fraser's face. Wide, wanting blue eyes answered him. "Really, Benny? You want this?" The answering nod was almost imperceptible. Ray was so aroused he had to take a deep, calming breath, but he wanted to be absolutely clear. And, after all, Benny had managed to surprise him once. He could say the words, this time. This might just be too much for the Mountie to ask. "You want me to fuck you, Benny? That what you want?" he whispered, his mouth a breath away from Fraser's. In response, Ben lunged up to him and nipped sharply at his lips, then caught his mouth in a soul deep kiss. When he finally broke away, Ray grinned, blindlingly. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Uhm, you got anything? Any, you know, lube?"

Fraser reached toward the small stand beside his bed, nearly upsetting the lantern in his search. Ray took the hint and pulled open the single drawer, his hand falling on a tube of aloe gel. It would work, he decided. Before he could get the top off, gentle hands took the tube from him and flipped the top open. Those same capable hands spread the gel, warm from the heat of the day, onto his hard flesh. Ray had to concentrate fiercely to control himself. Finally, he pushed Ben's hands away and reached down to tilt his pelvis upward, pushing Benny's knees back and angling him so that his shins rested in the hollow of his shoulders. Reaching lower, he spread a generous amount of gel onto his fingers and pushed steadily into Ben's anus with two fingers. The already loosened ring gave easily, as Fraser made a concerted effort to relax. His erection began to return at the stimulation to his prostate, and that delicious, uncontrolled moaning began again.

Ray looked into the passion glazed features of his partner, drinking in the softness of a normally firm mouth, the slackness in his jaw, the wild short curls covering his head, the film of sweat glistening over his straining muscles, the hard, tight nipples. He added a third finger, stretching, partly to hear Benny moan and partly to ensure that he was ready. When he withdrew his hand Fraser whimpered in disappointment, quickly replaced by a gasp of arousal as Ray placed the head of his penis against Ben's hole and pushed as hard as he could. The gasp turned to a keening wail as Ray buried himself to the balls in his ass, then rested there for a bare moment before pulling almost all the way out and slamming in again. For an instant he feared that he was being too rough with his partner, but Benny was pushing to meet his thrusts as hard as he was slamming down, and he let go of his hesitation and settled into a hard, driving rhythm that would satisfy them both. He gripped Fraser's hips hard enough to leave marks, and fucked him as thoroughly as he could.

He had been ready for a long time, and bringing Benny off so completely had only added to his excitement, so it wasn't long before Ray felt his climax approaching. He let go of Fraser's hip and closed his fist around his slick cock, pumping it in time with his own increasingly frantic thrusts. Ben fisted the sheets on both sides of the bed, trying to hold on to something in an uncontrollably chaotic universe. The pressure built until Fraser came, screaming hoarsely again and jerking into Ray's hand, semen splattering over the dark fingers clenching his cock and across his chest. The spasming muscles in his ass milked Ray fiercely, tearing the last of his control from him, and he joined Benny in his climax, a low, guttural wail the only sound he made as he threw back his head and thrust as deeply as he could into his Mountie's body.

When he came to himself again, he was lying on top of Fraser, his softening penis just slipping out of his partner's ass, Benny's legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, sticky semen binding their chests together. One of his hands was buried in Benny's thick hair, the other was curved tightly around an ass cheek, holding him closely. As he drifted off to sleep, snuggling contentedly against his friend, he decided that sometimes, heat waves could be a good thing.

Fraser listened to the soft snuffling as Ray snuggled up against him and smiled to himself. There were times when his deductive skills were the only things he could rely on, and he was certainly glad that this had been one of them. He listened to the traffic going by on the hot roads and tightened his arms around his partner. It had been a sizzling day, but the evening had been even hotter, and the forecast promised many more such nights...

END

 


End file.
